Best Friend
by Limelicious
Summary: Mia Williams is just a regualr girl. Frank Iero has been her best friend for her whole life... But I guess they like each other more than that
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of my chemical romance.**

**Only the story and the plot...**

"You gonna go to the dance with me then?" Frank asked as he hung upside down on my couch, like usual.

"Do I ever go with anyone else?" I asked sitting down next to him and pushing play on the DVD remote, tonight was our usual movie night, and my mom knew that, so she was upstairs as usual.

"No, and that worries me…" I raised my eyebrow to look at Frank who was smirking.

We both burst out laughing and I hit his stomach lightly. He gasped in fake shock. "You hit me."

"And?"

"Bitch." He hit my leg. I gasped and hit his arm and he sat up and hit me in the arm. I poked his side hard and he grabbed my sides and started to tickle me. I let out a shriek laugh and tried to get away and all I did was end up landing my-self on the floor with Frank on top of me.

"Stop…please." I could barely breathe.

"Tell me I'm amazing." He said still tickling my sides.

"You're….amazing"

"And I'm sexy…"

"You're….sexy."

"And you want to kiss me."

I laughed harder at how funny that sounded to me.

He tickled me harder. "Say it!"

"I want…to…kiss you…"

He stopped tickling me and I breathed heavily.

"I knew it, all you had to do was say." He smirked down at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Get off me you retard."

"Not till you admit you said that cause you actually meant them."

I laughed and he frowned at me. "Don't kid yourself Frank."

"Come on, admit it. You know it's true."

I rolled my eyes again. He leaned his head forward.

"Oh yes Frank, I want to kiss you. And you're so sexy and amazing and I just can't stand it." My words dripped with sarcasm and he leaned in closer. I stared back into his hazel eyes and raised my eyebrow.

"I knew it." He smirked and leaned even closer, his hands rested on either side of my head and his nose touched mine.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" I asked with suspicion.

"Well, I thought it was obvious." He whispered and I felt his words as his lips moved.

"Maybe…" I whispered.

He looked to both my eyes and then leaned all the way down and pressed his lips to mine. We stared at each other as I slowly pushed my lips back against his. I felt him smile then pull back.

"That wasn't so bad right?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was the worst thing that ever happened to me, now get off."

He laughed and got up pulling me up too.

He sat upside down on my couch again and I leaned back into the couch.

"God damn it, I missed the beginning."

"Not like we haven't seen it before."

I shrugged and we sat there watching the movie, after awhile I got bored and moved so that I was straddling Frank's middle. He lifted his head and raised his eyebrow at me. I rested my back against his legs, which were over the back of the couch and raised my eyebrow back at him.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" He put his hands against the back of his head to keep his head up.

I sat and thought for a second. "I don't know. I was bored." I shrugged and placed my hands on the sides of his hips.

He swallowed and stared back at me. "Uhm…so, how's it going?"

His voice was strained…like he was nervous.

I smirked down at him. "It's good…how 'bout you?"

He cleared his throat. "It's uhh, it's okay."

I smirked even more if that was possible. "Yeah? That's good."

He nodded slightly and bit his lip. I shifted my hips slightly and his eyes widened slightly. I smiled innocently at him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I said with wide eyes, smiling small at him.

I moved my hips again and he drew in a breath. "Stop."

"Why?" I smirked at him.

He glared at me and I just looked at him.

I moved again and he grunted.

"I swear to god if you don't stop."

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He sighed through his nose and I smiled and looked back to the movie. I heard Frank sigh again and I could see from my peripheral vision he dropped his head again. After awhile, I sat back again and my hips shifted again. Frank breathed out loudly and I laughed lowly.

"If you do that one more time…I swear to god."

I smirked and glanced down at him to see him glaring up at me with pursed lips. I went back to watching the movie I was watching. After awhile Frank relaxed and went back to watching the movie. We sat through till the credits and when the credits started to role, I leaned forward over Frank, moving my hips obviously against his as I grabbed the remote, as I pushed stop and went to sit back, Frank grabbed a hold of the sides of my hips and I glanced down at him. He smirked at me and pushed me sideways. I squeaked as I landed against the side of the couch and he sat up and moved his body and sat up on his knees. He hovered over me and I blinked a couple times before he moved again. He grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him like that.

"What are you doing?" I said slowly as he had me to where he was in between my legs and I was just about flat on my back, for the exception of my head on the arm rest.

"What does it look like?" He asked leaning forward slightly.

"Well, either 1.You're gonna rape me, 2. You're gonna make out with me, or 3. You're gonna rape me and make out with me." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well," He said as he moved slightly, his hips pushing into mine as he moved his legs behind him, "would it really be rape?"

I laughed at him as he smiled down at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," He said as he moved even closer to me, if that was possible, "you'd enjoy it too much for it to be rape."

I rolled my eyes at him. "As if I would enjoy having sex with you."

"You willing to bet on that?" He smirked down at me.

"Not a chance Frankie boy." I reached one of my hands up and patted his head and he smiled evilly down at me.

Ah shit, what did I do now?

"I bet on Pansy, that you would enjoy it to much for it to be rape..." He sounded completly serious.

I widened my eyes at him in shock. He bet Pansy? I'm not even allowed to touched the damn guitar, and he bets it? He must really need sex.

"Awe Frank, are you that sex deprived as to sink so low?" I smirked only slightly cause I was unsure myself.

"Are you that in denial that you won't admit you want me?" His face came closer to mine and I gulped slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, would you mind moving?" My voice was slightly high with alarm, but I didn't no why, I didn't like Frank...did I?

"No of course not." He shifted his weight...His hips pushed into mine and I gasped slightly and his face moved even closer.

"I didn't mean," and I paused to take a breath as he decided to shift once more, "move closer."

"Or did you?" Frank asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

I glared at him slightly, he was making me doubt myself, and I don't doubt myself.

"Frank..." I whispered with slightly closed eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, moving his face that fraction of an inch away to where his lips only slightly brushed mine.

"You are so on." And with that I wrapped my hand around his neck and crashed our lips together.

It was like sex, with clothes ON.

I ran a hand into his hair why the other one held the side of his neck. He leaned down slightly to rest his body on his elbows and he slid a hand under my head. His hips moved with mine, but only softly and slowly. Our lips fit together like two puzzle pieces. Cliche, I know, I hate it too, but it sounds better to say or even think that. I tugged on his lip ring slightly and I could hear a moan slip past his open lips deep from the back of his throat. He decided to do the same to me and tugged at my lip ring slightly before connecting his lips to mine immediatly and I moaned from the back of my throat softly. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I parted them more and let him slip his tongue inside. His tongue brushed against mine several times before returning to his own mouth. The hand I had tangled in his hair made its way to under Frank's shirt and to his smooth, strong back.

I dragged my nails lightly down his back and he groaned slightly and his hips pushed harder into mine, but only every time I did that. And I realized the harder I scratched the more he moaned. And I'd be a liar if I said I didn't enjoy it. He pulled away from my lips and stared down at me for a second before kissing my jawline, then to my neck. Oh shit. He knew. He bit down on my neck and I dug my nails into his back but didn't move them, he stayed like that for a moment before he started to suck on the skin and I dragged my nails down his back. I was holding back a moan that I know would be loud and Frank seemed to be doing the same. He pulled back slightly then bit the same patch of skin and seemed to suck on it harder which made me dig my nails in harder.

"Mia, I was just- OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry." Frank instantly pulled his head back from my neck and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I pulled my hand from under his shirt and put it on his shoulder, along with my other hand, moving to his forearm.

"Mom..." I said quietly, very embarressed as it seems so was Frank.

"I'm SO SORRY Mia, I didn't realize you had a boyfriend over, I thought Frank was supposed to be here for you're guys movie night...did you two have a fight?" She sounded concerned which definantely embaressed me and Frank worse.

"Hi Mrs.Williams." Frank mumbled into to my neck, loud enough for my mom to hear.

"Oh, Frank...Oh my, well, I'll just go back upstairs now." She retreated slowly.

"Yeah Mom, Please." I pleaded and she dissapeared up the stairs.

Frank groaned deeply and collapsed ontop of me. I sighed also and we sat there. I wrapped my arms around Frank's back and held him in a hug and he lay there for a few moments without talking. "I feel so embaressed." Frank groaned and lifted his head to look at me.

"Tell me about it, at least it wasn't your mom." I groaned and Frank laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, cause then she would of been like, 'IT FINALLY HAPPENED! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!"

I laughed also and that lifted the tension and seemed to make Frank realize he needed to get up. I let go of him and he shifted away from me, but not before giving me a small peck on the lips. I moved my legs and sat up against the couch while Frank sat next to me with his arms in his lap.

I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked. "Having a small problem Frankie?"

"Are you saying I have a small penis, cause I could always just prove you wrong."

I laughed and stood up. "No, I wasn't saying you had a small penis, I do feel things you know, and someone was pushing against my inner thigh. Seems that Frankie Jr. Wanted to be let out of his cage." Yes, I was mocking him...

"I could always-"

But I cut him off. "Nope, the moment has passed."

He groaned and got up keeping his hands infront of him the whole time.

"Glad I'm not a guy." Frank glared at me as he made his way to the bathroom.

I chuckled slightly and made my way up to my bedroom, Frank knows where to find me. I changed into some pajama's, thought different of them, so just to annoy Frank, I wore a sports Bra and my short-shorts made out of like material from sweatpants, they are hella comfy anyways, so I don't care. I splayed out over my bed with my hed hanging over the edge as I watched a movie on the little TV in my room. Soon after Frank came into my room, he stopped dead short and stared at me. I smirked at him upside down and I watched as he walked backwards, closed my door and locked it.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked as he made his way to my bed.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

I watched him strip of his shirt and pants, so he was left with only his boxers on and he walked over the side of my bed where he was gonna lay down.

"Nice smiley faces by the way." I said and Frank laughed, cause he had smiley faces all over his boxers.

"So, what does this mean?" Frank asked after watching half of the movie.

"What does what mean?" I asked, fully aware of what he meant.

"What we are doing...First we flirt, then we kiss, you tease me, we practically have sex with our clothes on, and now you tease me again with skimpy clothes, what does it mean?" He sounded like he knew what it meant, but wanted me to confirm it.

"We ain't telling no body, cause then they will all be like," I changed my voice into a mocking of our friends, "_I told you so and I knew it was gonna happen_." I said sitting and moving so my face was parallel with Frank's and he smiled at me.

"Well duh, but does it mean, we're dating, we're FWB's or what?"

I thought about it for a second. "As long as it doesn't ruin our entire lives friendship, than we might be dating." Frank shrugged and pulled me closer to him.

"So, can I still rape you?" Frank smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought we came to the conclusion, it wouldn't be rape."

He smirked and leaned closer. "Really now?" and he kissed me.

I laughed and pulled back. "Really." I got that out before he crashed his lips to mine again.

"KID'S WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I woke to my mom yelling to me and Frank.

I groaned and pushed my face farther into the crook of Frank's neck. He pulled me tighter against him and then I yawned.

"Fuck, I'm awake now." I wiggled from Frank's grip and picked up a random shirt from the floor, don't want to walk out naked, mom will wonder. I slipped the shirt over my head.

"Awe.." I heard Frank say and I turned around to see he was propped up on his elbows.

"To bad, I have to take a shower."

"Me too." Frank raised his eyebrow while smirking and I did the same.

"Well, what are you waiting for, the fat lady to sing? Get up."

We hurried into the bathroom before my mom could see us and got into the shower. "I hope you know, I'm not a whore."

"No, you are, but you're MY...Secret whore." I rolled my eyes at Frank and we had a quicky before the water ran cold. While we were drying off I made Frank turn around and I looked at his back.

I sucked a breath through my teeth and whistled lowly.

"That bad?" Frank questioned.

"Just don't take your shirt off..."

"Yeah, well, that's gonna be hard to explain then." Frank pointed to my neck and I looked in the mirror.

I gasped slightly and then sighed.

"You okay sweetie?" I heard my mom ask from the other side. I widened my eyes at Frank and then covered his mouth with my hand.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, I just realized it was Friday is all." I stared at Frank the whole time who seemed to be enjoying me keeping him from making noise.

I heard my mom chuckle. "Where did Frank go?" She asked through the door and I could feel him smirk through my hand.

"He's probably in my closet or something, I forgot to tell you I killed him last night." My mom laughed and walked away from the door.

I pulled my hand away and Frank pulled my body against his. "I like it when you take conrtol."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him before pushing him out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Oh Frank, there you are." I heard my mom exclaim and I was glad I was already back in my pj's cause I was standing at the bathroom door. "Your mom's on the phone, wants to tell you something about this weekend."

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and glanced towards me. I shrugged and he walked to the phone on the hallway table. He picked it up.

"Mom?"

He was silent as he listened to the other line.

"Yeah, we were getting ready for school. So, what about this weekend?"

He frowned and looked towards me.

"But I thought that wasn't till next weekend."

I raised my eyebrow at him. My mom walked off downstairs and I moved closer to Frank to listen to his mom also. I leaned my head against his head and he moved the phone outwards slightly for me to hear.

_"I know I said you would be at your father's next weekend, but he said that this weekend would be better and I tried to tell him that you were going with Mia to...What was it?"_

"The new store that just opened in New York and The Misfits are gonna be there."

I frowned also at where this was going.

_"Right...I'm sorry honey, but you have to go. He's picking you up tonight at 7. He can come get you at Mia's if that's what you want."_

"But Mom, I can't go, this is like, our only chance to go. They won't be there any other time."

Frank stared at the phone increduously.

_"I know, but we have joint custody and...I really can't do anything about it...I'm sorry honey, just make sure to come get clothes before you leave."_

Frank sighed and hung his head. I moved away from the phone and stood against the wall next to my door.

"Okay Mom." Frank whispered out.

He looked towards me sadly and I looked down to the floor.

"I know, bye."

He hung up the phone and came over towards me. He lifted my chin and saw my eyes were watery. Yes I wanted to cry. We had been planning this for months and we were finally going to meet our idol. And now this.

"Don't cry, we'll figure something out."

I pouted and he pulled me forward into a hug. I rested my head under his chin and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"This sucks." And I pulled back from him.

We went into my room and I changed out of my clothes. Frank watched me from the corner of his eye as I got dressed and I watched him as he dressed also.

"AH, Where the hell is my shirt?" Frank was digging through his bag as I slipped his shirt over my head.

I adjusted it and tucked the front of it behind my skull fuck belt. I call it a skull fuck belt because the belt is covered in colored skulls and has a big rectangular FUCK buckle. Skull Fuck belt...

I walked over to my mirror as I listened to Frank swear and search for his shirt. I brushed out my slightly damp hair and shook my head from side to side to get my hair how I wanted it. I moved the hair from my eyes and looked at Frank through my mirror. He was glaring at me and I smiled at him as I picked up my eyeliner.

"You took my shirt." He stated with a huff and I laughed.

I finished putting on the eyeliner and put it down. I turned around in my chair and looked at Frank. "It looks good on me." I stated and looked down to admire the shirt.

"Bitch, I need my shirt." Frank stood up fully and I just sat there.

I looked over his semi-toned upper body and smirked. "Did I ever tell you, you should go shirtless more often?"

Frank smirked and looked down. "I look good, huh?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Then give me my shirt."

"COME ON KIDS, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" My mom yelled up the stairs and I stood up.

"Make me."

Frank's eyes flashed with an idea and I raised my eyebrows at him. He walked forward towards me and I crossed my arms. He pulled me forward and wrapped an arm around my back, while planting his other hand on my butt.

"I don't see how this is going to get you your shirt back." I put both my arms behind him and slipped two of my fingers through his belt loops.

"It's not, I'm just enjoying it before we have to leave."

I smiled up at him and he leaned his head down and connected our lips. It was a simple kiss and I liked it. He pulled his head back and smiled down at me. "I know you have other shirts of mine in your drawer, can I grab one?"

I pouted and pulled his hips flat against mine. He smiled slightly.

"You're a fucking nympho, we don't have time for this." But he stayed where he was.

"You know you love it, and you're a nympho too, so shush." I leaned up and kissed him one more time before letting go of him.

I made my way from my room after grabbing my book bag and going downstairs. I slipped on my black etnies and walked into the kitchen. I glanced at the clock, then glared over to my mom who was putting breakfast on the table.

"You lie." I said pointing towards the clock.

She chuckled and sat down. "Yeah, I did. But I figured you guys would take forever to get ready, so I woke you up early."

It was only 7:05 and school didn't start till 8. I picked up a couple pieces of bacon from the plate in the middle of the table and got up. I nugged my mom with my hip and she chuckled as I made my way to the bottom of the stairs. Frank came waltzing down with his hot pink shirt on. I laughed at him and he smiled down at me.

"We're gonna be late." Frank said walking past me and pulling on his white etnies.

"No actually, we won't. It's only 7:05."

He stared at me confused and I pointed towards the kitchen and he walked in there.

"Mmmmooooommmm..." He groaned towards my mom and she laughed.

"Stop your whining." She stated and he came back to the hallway.

"We should just leave." I said and he nodded and picked up his bookbag.

I slung mine over my shoulders and opened the front door. "Bye mom." I called and we walked out of the house.

At the end of the drive I grabbed Frank's hand and intertwined our fingers. No matter who was watching, it didn't matter. I lived in a neighborhood where nobody knew me.

"Gar. This sucks." Frank muttered and I glanced over to him to see him dragging his feet and hanging his head.

"Don't talk about it. Don't think about it. Just...don't." My voice had an edge to it and he looked over to me.

"Okay." He leaned his head over to mine and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I smiled at him and we kept walking. I only lived about 20 minutes from the school, which sucks when you have to walk in the morning, especially if its cold.

But today, didn't suck as most days did. It wasn't cold, it was sunny. It was slightly sad, but only because of what happened. It was overly happy though, holding Frank's hand in mine, made me feel like I wasn't overly alone. It was still the same walking with Frank, except for holding his hand and secret smiles he gave me, but beside that, it was the same.

"Oh my GOD! A SQUIRREL!" Frank's hand let go of mine and he ran towards a tree that I just saw a small squirrel scamper up. "Hi littel squirrel! Come back!" He jumped up excidetly.

I laughed and walked over to him. "Come on Frank, you scared the poor thing away."

He turned towards me dissapointed and I smiled at him amused. He picked me up in a hug and twirled me around. I laughed out loud and smiled at him. He placed me down but kept his arms around me and I smiled up at him. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. My heart pit pattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, to those of you that are reading this story.**

**First of all, Thaaannkkk yooouuu for reading my story, I really appreciate it**

**Second, I'm going to be taking the whole thing down bbeeccaaauusseeee I need to edit it and rewrite half of it, and actually break it up into chapters, But DO NOT WORRY, give me about... 3 days, and it will be bak up, NEW AND IMPROVED.**

**I have two jobs and a two year old, so thats why I estimate it at three days, I just don't have as much free time as I used to have.**

**AGAIN, Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate all of you, I promise I will get this story back up as soon as possible, aaannnddddddd really soon, I'm gonna have a brqand new story I've been writing up here for all of you to read.**

**Thanks again**

**Celia**


End file.
